


Whispers in the Dark

by VitulaAmore



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Implied Cheating, Lies, Love, M/M, Phone Call, Pining, References to Cheating, Secrets, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitulaAmore/pseuds/VitulaAmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems like John had moved on, getting married and starting a family and is happy, but he is only truly happy when he is in Sherlock's arms. VERY Johnlock, not necessarily fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Non-Beta'd/Brit-Picked and I own nothing.

*rustle*  
"Hello?"  
"John, hello."  
"Sherlock, God. Hi, Uhm hold on."  
*rustle and the squeak of springs*  
"John? Are you alright? I can barely hear you ."  
"I'm fine,just can't speak too loud, Mary is reading in the next room."  
"Does she know we're talking?"  
"No but it's OK;she understands."  
"Does she?"  
*sigh*  
"No Sherlock, not totally. God I wish I could touch you right now. It's funny that you called. I dreamed about you last night."  
"I did to. I always do."  
"As do I"  
*pause*  
"So,how are you doing?"  
"Fine.I-I miss you..."  
"God,Sherlock.I-I miss you too.I miss us."  
*pause*  
"Do you really?"  
"All of the time. Sometimes I pretend..I pretend it's you I'm holding and not Mary."  
*quiet sob

"I know John, but it would be selfish of me to ask you to leave,especially right now."  
"Right no-what do you mean right now?"  
"John,she's pregnant."  
"Oh my God."  
"John?"  
"Oh my God."

*sound of phone falling and crying, then talking in background*

"Mary when were you going to tell me?"  
"Johnny, I wasn't sure how. "  
"A baby ! Oh my God I'm going to be a father"  
*kissing*

"I love you Mary."

"Love you too Johhny."

-Caller has disconnected


	2. Mary

"Mary? I may be running a little late..."

"It's fine I understand."

I wouldn't ask today of all days but Sherlock's found another body and-"

"It's OK honey."

"Oh,Really?"

" It's only my first check up. There will be plenty more"

"OK. Again,I'm sorry Mary. I don't deserve someone as nice as you."

*female caller giggles*

It's OK Johhny, you want you can make it up to me by taking me out for dinner."

"Deal"

"It's a date. I'll see you tonight.I love you."

"Love you too."


	3. Anniversary

Will be a few hours,maybe overnight Got a lead !-JW

OK Johhny Boy. Be careful. I love you.-Mary

I love you too Gemma and Dave sorry for me.-JW

Just Gemma. Dave left her for someone else.-Mary

Oh God I'm sorry. Mary,don't fret. You are the only one in my life.-JW

I know. I love you you.-Mary

I'll try not to wake you when I get in.-JW

OK See you tomorrow. Bye.-Mary

Love you, bye-JW

\----------------------------------

Sherlock poured the wine. "Happy anniversary John."


	4. Broken

Whispers in the dark-promises made-skin slick with sweat-love

Knock on the door

Fumble for clothes-laughter-a sigh- quick kiss-open the door

"Hello?"

"Mr John Watson? "

'Yes what's going on,officer?"

"I'm sorry to inform you, there's been an accident..."

Words disjointed.

Accident-lorry-embankment-wife-daughter - "I'm so sorry."

Breaking down, tears

Footsteps behind him as the door closed - -a touch meant to be reassuring-a voice

"John..."

"Don't touch me!It's you're fault ! If I hadn't been with you, this would have never happened."

"John,please.." begging, tears rolling down porcelain skin

"Mycroft was right. You are bad for me."

Slam of the door,never look back.

Curly head bowed.

Broken.


End file.
